Second Meeting
by Alice Love Cake
Summary: Oh, akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang jadi bagian keduanya


.Buat yang ngak ngerti bisa baca cerita sebelumnya di First Meeting. Mungkin kalau ada yang mau kasih tambahan cerita, silahkan direview. Tmbhn: Kalau ngak mau baca tulisan diatas, langsung diskip aja.

Ini hari kedua setelah kemarin ubertemu dengannya. Ketika kumasuk dari pintu utama sekolah menuju kelas, tiba-tiba "KYAAA !!!", ada yang memegang bahuku, setelah aku membalik badan melihat orang yang mengagetkanku ternyata.... "Inaruna, blkin kaget saja!", ketika kumelihat Inaruna yang menggodaku. "Pagi, Eru-chan!",sahutnya. Setelah selang waktu sebentar datang Refi dari pintu utama dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Pagi", ucapnya dengan suara lembut. Langsung raut wajahku merah-merona mendengarkan kata yang dikatakan Refi tadi. "Perasaan apa ini", pikirku. Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungku bertambah cepat. "Apakah ini perasaan...", sekejap langsung aku balas sapaannya"Pa...pagi juga", dengan gemetar aku menjawab. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dikelas", jawab Refi dan pergi menuju kelas. Lalu Inaruna bertanya"Eru-chan, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Refi?", dengan keanehan kapan aku berkenalan dengannya. "Mau tahu saja", jawabku. "Huh, Eru-chan curang!". Kemudian kudengar dari belakang banya murid bersorak-sorak... Ternyata datang 2 idola sekolah, Senpai Ashley dan Glen. Penjelasan: Disekolahku terdapat 2 idola, yaitu Glen dan Ashley yang masing-masing sebagai ketua asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Ashley menjadi idola para murid laki-laki dan pedoman murid perempuan yang lain karena cantik dan pintar di semua mata pelajaran. Sedangkan Glen, idola para murid perempuan dan mahir bermain pedang.

Mereka dikerumuni para idolanya, bel sekolah berbunyi dan semua masuk kelas masing-masing. Saat istirahat sekolah. "Eh, Eruru. Ma..mau temaniku sepulang sekolah ketoko loak dekat sekolah. Nanti kutraktir es krim. Mau tidak?", tanya Refi saat istirahat. Ukh, tiba-tiba aku yang sedang makan bekal dengan sosis berbentuk gurita ini tersedak mendengarnya. "Eru-chan, kau tersedak. Tidak apa-apa bukan?", tanya Inaruna dengan nada khawatir yang juga sedang menemaniku makan tadi, tetapi aku tidak mendengar Inaruna mungkin dia mengajakku pergi berdua saja pulang nanti. "Seperti mimpi saja", pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Kuterima ajakannya. Saat pulang sekolah, "Kenapa kau mengajakku?", tanyaku ketika sedang berjalan bersama dengannya menuju ke toko loak. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak bicara semenjak pindah ke sekolah ini. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin jadi aku mengajakmu, sepertinya kau mudah diajak berteman", Refi menjawab dengan santai sambil tersenyum padaku. "Ukh, lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar-debar".

Sampailah kami didepan toko loak"Klontang", bunyi dari bel pintu toko. "Selamat datang!!!", suara itu dari sang penjaga toko dan kulihat 2 anak kembar yang menjaga toko itu. "Mereka sangat lucu, karena penasaran kutanya namanya. Siapa nama kalian?", lalu mereka menjawab. "Nama kami Hiyo dan Hina", jawab anak kembar yang masing-masing memiliki 2 warna bola di kiri dan kanan, yaitu merah dan abu-abu. "Ayo kita melihat-lihat", kata Refi menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya. Ketika sedang melihat kulihat permata berbentuk oval bewarna biru yang bersinar-sinar. "Apa ini?", kutanya kepada salah satu anak kembar. Lalu dijawabnya"Itu memuat sebuah kekuatan misterius. Orang yang memilikinya akan mendapatkan kekuatan rahasia", setelah mendengar itu kutaruh permata itu kembali dan"Aku sudah temukan barang yang kucari, ayo kita membayarnya", kata Refi lalu membawa ke meja kasir. Setelah itu kami keluar dari toko itu dan langsung pergi menuju toko es krim dipertigaan dekat sekolah. "Aku pesan Double Chocolate Deluxe", kataku dengan semangat. "Kalau aku pesan Pepermint Green Tea", jawab Refi. "Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menemaniku hari ini", Refi berterima kasih padaku setelah menemaninya belanja. Lalu kami pulang ke sekolah menuju asrama bagian kami masing-masing.

Oh, akhirnya selesai juga. Udah ngak sabar nunggu Luminous Arc 3 rilis keluar 12 Desember 2009 nih, jadinya bikin ficnya dulu dech. Yawda langsung direview ya^^


End file.
